1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to data collection, and more particularly to automated collection and correlation for tactical information.
2. Related Art
A number of Unmanned Vehicles (UV), vehicles operated without drivers or pilots, have come to be used in modern times. UV include Unmanned Ground Vehicles (UGVs), land-based vehicles driven without a driver, and Unmanned Air Vehicles (UAV), aircrafts flown without a pilot. A number of different UAVs have grown in modern times. Exemplary types of UAVs offered by the UAV industry include organic air vehicles (OAVs), micro air vehicles (MAVs), and unmanned combat air vehicles (UCAVs).
Conventionally, information from an UAV is broadcasted to a remote sensor ground station. The remote sensor ground station gathers and records many hours of video, which is saved to a tape or DVD. Data is extracted from live collection points and manually moved to an analysis system. Analysts then seek through hours of imagery to find relevant intelligence. Analyzation using this method may be time consuming and resource intensive. Additionally, the growing use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) surveillance has resulted in an increase in the amount of tactical information from UAVs that must be analyzed.